2 Worst Things of My Life
by Ami-mi1234
Summary: You know what's hard about growing up? Growing up without a dad, and a mother who dies when you need her the most. Then having the worst possible brother be there to take care of you. Then meeting the guy who will change you forever
1. Prologue

**No owny of Animal Parade !**

"_P-please, stop! I don't want to!" I screamed, tears stained my face as he came down on me. *Slap* I froze, my left side of my face burned, and I could taste blood. The same metallic taste is distinguishable even when on the brink of unconsciousness. "Shut up, bitch! And do what you do best! That's what I paid you're poor ass brother for!" It was dark, he was yelling, yet I knew that voice. That same voice, that almost lured me into his arms, willingly._

"_O-Owen…no…" I blacked out._

I guess I should start from the beginning. I mean it would be pointless to start at the end, am-I-right? Well my name is Akari, age 21, and since I was 17, I was a full time prostitute. I have an older brother, Kevin, he's a drug dealer. Acid, coke, crack, whatever is out there he can sell. Our father left us a while back (dead-beat dad), and our mother died when I was 16.

I never knew what 'sex' was, let alone how it was done, until Kevin came home late one night. With one of his 'friend' clients.

"That your 'sis? *spit* She ain't much. 20 bucks." Kevin didn't look at me when he told him, "She a virgin. 50." I watched him lit a cigar. '_Since when does he smoke?_'

"45, take it or leave it." Kevin sucked his teeth. "Deal. Akari, show Josh a good time." He left and didn't come back until 'Josh' was finished. Kevin sat across the room smoking, "This…is how we'll make money. You'll use your body and I'll use my drug deals. This world is cruel 'Kari, don't let anyone tell you different."

I left my brother the day I turned 18. I've been living in and out of homeless shelters ever since. I finally ended up here: in Castanet. I'm here to settle down, raise a farm, and make friends. Until the 2 worst things could happen in my live. The 1st being my brother found me, and everyone now knows about my 'side job'. Now I'm getting booty calls from a doctor, and public groping from a tranny.

The 2nd was…I fell love.

**Annnnnd I'm back for a short while. ;D Surprise? Ok so this chapter is reaaaaally short. Look forward to the next ones? Review! **


	2. Chapter 1

I looked at the house that I bought. It needed a new paint job, new siding, new roof, new everything. '_I got my work cut out for me._' I looked around and saw a field used for farming I supposed. To the right was a chicken coop and a barn, looking as poorly made as the house. I put my hand on the handle and walked into the run-down house.

It wasn't as bad as it was on the outside, but could still use some 'homey touches'. I set my bag on the table and sat down in one of the chairs. I'd finally did it, I left my God awful life in the city. I was finally going to start over, and not go back to my old ways. I left while my brother was out doing business and took the ferry over to this tiny isolated town. I'd bought the house month's before-hand just in cased I finally got the nerve to leave the bastard.

I looked at my bag and started to un-pack what little I owned. I set the picture frame of my family next to my bed. I'd crossed out my dad and my brother, so all that was left was me and my mother. I felt a tear stray from my eye, and I hastily wiped it away with my arm. '_Look to the future now, Akari! I'm in a new town and no one here knows me!_' I grabbed the broom that was located in the corner and started to clean my new house.

An hour later I was finished cleaning the visible dirt when there was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door to open and couldn't, no wouldn't, believe my brother was standing there. He walked past me and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Mind telling me why you left? Especially after all I did for you. Selfish, bitch."

He lit a cigar, and I snatched it out of his mouth. "Get out now, Kevin! I'm an adult now and you can't boss me around like you did when mom died. Do not smoke in my house!"

He sucked his teeth at me and before I knew it, I was on the ground with his foot pinned to my chest. He snared at me, "What, you thought if you left me, everything would magically return to normal? That you wouldn't be the same slut you've always been? No, it doesn't work like that! No one in this world will ever want you, so get that out of your thick head! Even if they did they wouldn't stay long. You're like a new toy; They want you at first but then you get old, and you'll be tossed aside and forgotten." He kicked me, and I stayed on the ground, shaking. I refused to let my tears fall in front of this monster. I tried to get up but was rewarded by another kick, this time to my face.

"Stand up, Akari." I flinched when he said my name but stood anyway. He strolled by me and opened the door, "Have 5000G by the end of this month." There was no room to argue, let alone answer because he walked out. I stood there in my living room for what seemed hours crying.'_It's not fair, why do I have this life? What did I do wrong to deserve this?_' I probably would have stayed like that too, if it wasn't for someone knocking on my door again. I tried my best to clean my face but you could clearly tell I've been crying. There was also a huge red mark across my chest and face from where Kevin kicked me. I opened the door, and smelled oranges.

A man around my age, with orange hair and an apron on looked me up and down. I was not in the mood for this and gave him a deathly glare. "What are you looking at?" He was actually quite handsome, almost sexy if he didn't open his mouth. "Obviously nothing special if that's how you greet people. My boss wanted me to get you so you could meet the rest of the town." That's when he noticed my injuries and puffy red eyes. "You, Okay? Did someone do that to you?" "No. Could we do this another time I'm really not in the mood for this crap."

He grabbed my arm anyway and pulled me down the hill towards the town. "No way, I may not know you that well, but I can tell when you need someone good to eat. Besides my boss'll be pissed if I come back emtpy handed." I sighed, "Being taken away by a stranger to get 'something good to eat' is something you don't experience something everyday. I mean I don't even know your name." I heard him chuckle, "Chase. Now hurry up or I'll leave you behind." I looked back at my house and decided against going back. I could worry about my brother later, right now I was starving and I wanted to forget about it.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a bar 10 minutes later, and I was surprised by the number of people here. There were about 40 people here, all having drinks and just talking. Most bars I went to it were all about sex, drugs, and fights. Even the dancing here was clean and actually looked like something I'd want to do. "Yo, Hayden. I brought her!" Chase yelled to a man. The man turned around and can walking over to us. He was tall, bald with a beard, and surprisingly trusting. "Hello there dear, I'm Hayden the owner of the Brass Bar. When I heard you'd be finally moving here I rounded up the entire town. Chase go fix us something to eat, will you?"<p>

Chase rolled his eyes at Hayden and walked behind a counter, to a kitchen I assume. A little girl with orange pig-tails came bouncing over to where I was standing. '_She looks a little like Chase. Wonder if she's his kid sister._' "Hiya! I'm Maya and I work at the Inn next door! I hope we will be close friends!" "Y-you work? As in get paid for it? How old are you?" I asked. She must get this a lot because a second later I was back up from her. "How dare you! I am an adult! I'm just not as tall as everyone, and maybe I do look and act a little childish, but I'm 22 years old!"

Before the girl could hit me a pretty blonde stepped in, "Maya, please be nice! After all she is new to here! Hello I'm Kathy! I help around the bar sometimes, so you can count on me if the men get too drunk." She gave me a big bright, fake smile. I raised my eyebrow at her but said nothing about it. I watched as a tall short red-headed man came stumbling over to where I was standing. He smelled of wine and dust but mostly wine. "Well *Hiccup* Hello little…girl! You're very prudy, y'know!" He touched my breast, and before anyone could stop me, I kneed him in the groin. As he doubled over in pain, Chase came back with trays full of food for everyone. He took one look at the guy on the ground and bursted into laughter, "Oh God! I think I may like this chick after all!" Eventually, everyone in the room joined in on the laugh. I looked around apologetically, "I'm sorry…it's just a reflex…you know from living in the city." I eyed a plate of spaghetti in Chase's hands. I took it from him and sat down on the stool eating. Chase raised an eyebrow, "What? No comment on my amazing cooking? Better yet why don't you tell us you're name?"

I wiped my mouth with and napkin and turned to face everyone. I bowed, "I'm Akari, please take care of me!" I could've sworn I saw Chase blush at the show of my breasts almost hanging out. I covered my chest and turned my back on the crowd. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Its ok. It happens to me all the time!" I looked up to see a very tanned female with dark red hair. I wouldn't have doubted it happened to her for a second.

Just as I was getting to know everyone's names, the door of the bar opened. For the second time today, I just stood there as my brother walked right into my life again.

**So I was off today and decided to post another chapter. Hope you like it. I do not own harvest moon!**


	3. Chapter 2

I watched him stroll over to me and look down. I hating being looked down at; no matter who it is doing it. I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes and tried to make myself taller. Which was hard for me, since I was 5'4. Chase was next to me in an instant, "Friend of your's?" I glared at my brother a second longer and turned to Chase. "No. Just my horrible brother."

"Is that anyway to speak about me? Exspecially after all we've _been _through?" "Drop dead."

Hayden spoke from behind the conter then, "Do you have a name then? Will you be staying here with, Akari?" Before Kevin could say anything, Chase and I spoke at the same time.

"Like hell he is."(him) "Hell no."(me)

Kevin grinned a twistly evil grin, "Well maybe I should if you feel so strongly. Afterall, who will keep you in line if I'm not here, dear _sister_." I froze, I didn't want to imagine what he was going to say next.

"I mean those late nights can be stressful. And I don't want you to _catch anything_."

I balled my hands in to fists to a point my fingers turned white. I didn't even notice that the whole bar had stopped what they were doing to watch the showdown. "Shut up, Kevin. We discussed this already, don't need the whole town to know." "I'm sure they wouldn't mind hearing our history."

I couldn't take it anymore, I punched him as hard as I could and ran out crying. I heard him start, "We needed money after our mother left..." But I didn't hear anyone following me.

* * *

><p>I found a cave and crawled right into it. I didn't have the energy to walk all the way back to my house. So I sat there and cried for all the times I never cried. In fact, I was sobbing so loudly I scared myself a couple times. Each time I chuckled but that brought on another wave of tears that I couldn't seem to stopped.<p>

I couldn've been there more than 20 mintues before I heard someone call me name. "Akari? Hey, com'ere." Suddenly I was pulled into someone strong arms. Masculine arms might I add. "Don't worry about him. He's a douchebag that doesn't know how to treat a girl, let alone his own sister."

I don't know why I couldn't figure out his voice. Then it hit me, "Doctor Jin?" I could feel his grin when I said the right name. "It's not heathy for someone like you to be under this much stress. Why don't you tell me what's wrong." Then I just deciced to spill every single thing about me to this stranger. And after ranting, crying, and angrily telling him about my messed up life, I felt better. Like a giant weight was lifted off of me. I felt Jin shift so that I was sitting on his lap. In retrospect, this was a very compromising postion I was in.

"Just forget about him. He's worthless and you'd be better off without him in you life." I opened my mouth to agree with him but it was occupied by his lips crashing down onto mine. _What is he doing? I thought he had a girlfriend already._ I pulled away, "What about, Anissa?" "Shhh, let me worry about that." Then I was pinned to the cave floor with him ontop of me. He started to touch my chest and just laid there, thinking of what I should be doing. When he started to undo my shirt, a bitter memory of the first time I was raped came to my mind.

I've been in the situations so many times, but for some reasons, witnessing it here with a _doctor_ was new to me. I took one look into his lust filled eyes and panic'd. I started to struggle, "Let me go right now!" I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke in a husky voice, "No. I paid your sorry ass brother so just sit there and take it. Just be a good little girl and-" I kicked him as hard I could manage in this postion where the sun didn't shine. It worked and he got off me enough for me to wiggle out and run out of the cave. "Akari! Get back here you bitch!"

This time I kept running, across my farm, over a bridge, and finally collapsing on someone's door. I didn't know how long it has been since I left the bar, but it must've been late. The door swung open and I fell into a house that smelled like oranges. I looked up and saw Chase in nightclothes, looking equally pissed and surprised to see me this late at night.

"What are you-?" "Could I stay here for tonight?" Then he just stared at me for the longest like he had to decide to let a stranger, let alone girl, into his own house. _I don't blame him. A girl he just met today asking to spend the night as his house is pretty 'freaking' if you ask me._ He sighed and scratched his head, "Yeah fine, you're just going to have to sleep on the sofa." I tackled him with the biggest hug I could do. "Thankyou! !" He blushed and looked away from me, "Y-yeah no problem." I got off of him and shut his front door.

"Can you atleast tell me why you're staying here instead of, I don't know, the Inn or a _girl's_ house?" It was my turn to blush, "Well I actually didn't mean to come here. I was running from someone. And I'd rather stay of the town for now."

He looked me up and down and gestured to the sofa, "Whatever it is you can tell me in the morning. I'm going to bed. G'night."

I smiled at his back, "Good night, Chase."

My first time spending the night with a man. And this is a man, for once in my life, I'm glad to be alone with.

**I just thought of this chapter today! Sorry I'm not updating as much as I probably use to but,hey, high school's a Be-atch. Anyway what do you think of this bit of twist? Little OC here and there. Next chapter a little love action? Wait and find out!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :)**


	4. Chapter 3

"_Moooooooom! Kevin is chasing me with a bug! Make him stop!" An older version of Akari was sitting on a park bench; she looked as if she was conversing with someone important. She looked up as her daughter ran toward her in tears. "Shh honey, it's ok. Look it's only a butterfly. Kevin, please be nice to your sister. You know how she feels about bugs."_

_A much younger looking version of Kevin came into view. He looked down and shuffled his feet, much like a child being scolded. "Aw, but mom I was only playing. I wouldn't hurt her." The woman smiled gently at her son, "I know, Kev." Just then an ice cream truck rode by playing 'Joy to the World'. Her daughter was the first to bolt after the truck. "Ice cream! I want some ice cream; please wait Mr. Ice cream man!" _

_As Kevin prepared to run after his hyperactive sister his mother stopped him. She handed him a folded up 5 dollar bill and hugged him tightly. Kevin kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Mom! Akari stop running into the street like that!" _

_The mother watched her children debate over which ice cream was better. The man that stood beside her spoke, "What will happen to them? You know you don't have that much time to live. I'd hate to see that innocence died along with…" He trailed off, unable to finish what he'd started; afraid he might offend her._

_Instead of being offended the woman smiled sadly, "It will hurt them, no doubt. But I also believe that Kevin will take good care of his sister. I trust him, and that's more than I trust his father." _

_The man looked at the woman one that last before leaving. "I hope for your sake, and your children's, he doesn't walk back into your life."_

* * *

><p>Akari woke up as the sun just started to peek over the hills. She stretched then looked around. '<em>This isn't my house…wait. I remember; I'm at Chase's!<em>' As if on queue the orange headed man walked into the living room. Giving the current situation, he looked as if he'd forgotten all about Akari. "Want some breakfast?" He asked not bothering to wait for an answer and walked over to the kitchen.

She answered in a small voice, "French toast. With lots of powdered sugar and strawberries." Chase raised an eyebrow but complied with her wishes. "You're like a little kid, you know that right?" She smiled and joined him in the kitchen, "My mother always used to make us that in the morning. Plus I haven't had any in a long time."

Chase watched as nostalgia past the girl's face, "Fine I'll make it but strawberries aren't in season. I'll just add some oranges or something." "Like oranges are in season; Admit it, you just don't like strawberries!"

After sitting the pan on medium-high heat he answered, "No, I just prefer oranges to strawberries. Besides oranges are waaay better anyway."

"No they're not! Strawberries beat out oranges any day." As the morning went on so did their strange conversation about which fruit is better.

The pair sat at the table with empty plates, "I have to admit the oranges _were_ a nice touch." Chase smiled at her warmly and gathered the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. "I'm glad you feel that way about _oranges_." He said with a challenge in his voice. He began to run the water in the sink when Akari stopped him. "No let me, after all you were the one who let me stay the night." Realizing what she said Akari let a blush caress her face.

"S-sure, if you don't mind then." Chase handed the cleaning to Akari. Chase sat down at the table and watch Akari work. '_She's really pretty, even though she hasn't brushed her hair this morning._' Chase snapped out of his thought when Akari spoke. "Sorry what did you say?"

It was Akari's turn to raise her eyebrow, "I said next time you'll have to let me cook French toast; with strawberries of course." That had his attention, "You can cook?" She drained the sink and sat at the table with him. "Well duh! Do you really think Kevin can cook for himself?" The mention of his name brought a question back into his head.

"Go take a shower and brush your teeth, I want to know what happened last night." Self consciously her hands went to her unruly hair. "I don't have any clothes to wear." Chase thought for a second then went to his drawer. "Here just wear this shirt and apron. Your jeans should still be good." She nodded then went to the bath room at the end of the house.

Chase ran his hand through his own hair then disappeared into the bathroom in his own room. Half in hour later the two were dressed and were sitting on the sofa that Akari slept on. She chewed her bottom lip before she started, "Ok, well it started when my mom died…"

That is how Akari told Chase everything about her past to the present. Including how Jin almost raped her last night. By the end of the story Chase's face was red with anger. Akari looked down, "So that's the story of a whore. I hope you don't re-think our friendship after this. But I really needed to tell someone. It's just really…hard to when everyone is judging you."

Akari expected Chase to blow up about her being a prostitute and then kick her out of his house but instead found herself pushed against his chest. "How could I do something like that? You told us before you were trying to change, so why should I stop you from changing?" He took her face gently into his hands and looked into her eyes. "You're a strong, caring, independent woman. I wish I could have half the strength to endure what you did." They must not have noticed they were getting closer to each because now they we're just inches away from kissing.

"R-really? You're not just saying that?"

"I mean every word of it. Akari…I think…I'm starting to fall for you." Akari blushed and leaned her chin upward.

His lips met hers and it was pure electricity. His lips parted slightly and he drank more of her. To think that two people from completely different worlds could have this much chemistry. Akari clutched Chase's shirt as he deepened the kiss, with her permission of course. He pulled her unto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke for air minutes later.

Chase spoke first, "I…didn't mean for that to happen…that fast. But I want you to know I won't do anything you are not comfortable with." Akari nodded, still in a trance from the kiss. She smiled, "Chase…I want you to teach me a recipe of love! Something that has both of us combined."

Chase thought for a moment before answering, "Fine. But give me some time?" Akari nodded before capturing his lips again.

Neither of the couple saw Kevin in the window. "So she's found someone, huh? Guess I'll need to keep a close eye on her from now on."

**Don't own anything so no suey! ;D**

**Welp I'm back for a little bit, I have a 4 day weekend next week so I'll have to try and update this story. I decided that I'll more Akari/Chase's relationship along but not where he'll randomly just say 'I love you' Like in my other story. **

**If anyone has any ideas about another story I'll be glad to hear them if you don't mind! Well Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

The sun was just starting to set when Akari finally left Chase's house. They'd kiss a few more times and have more giggles only the two would laugh at. Before Akari went home she decided to stop at the Carpenter's to see if they could try and make the chicken coop and her house livable for someone.

Akari made the long journey to the Carpenters', only to get lost a couple of times. One she spotted the blue head band, she knew she'd finally made it. Akari searched her brain for the name of the boy. _Was it Duke? No, maybe it was like Bo. Oh wait that was the younger boy. He doesn't wear a headband. Damnit what was his name?_ "LUKE! Damn it boy! How many times have I told you to stop skipping out on work!" Luke turned to face his father storming over to him. Paniking he looked around for anything that could get him out of trouble. "Akari! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" _Yeah right, I wasn't born yesterday to figure out you just don't want to get in trouble._ Thought Akari.

Nonetheless, she covered for him, "Yeah, Luke? I actually was coming to talk to you, too! Have a minute?" Akari let Luke drag her towards the Goddess's pond so his father couldn't ring him out. Luke let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Ari. Saved me big time. I wasn't looking forward to having to sit in the corner again." Akari stared at the man before bursting into laughter. "You're…like…a little…kid!" She'd manage to get out between laughs. Luke, not knowing why she was laughing, just laughed along with her.

Once the two had their breathing under control Akari asked about remodeling the coop and the house. Luke scratched his head, "Well I know for certain it'll take about 3 days for me to do each. But the cost…you'd have to ask Bo or Pops about that one. I'm sure it's not that expensive." Together they made their way back to the shop.

"25,000? Are you kidding me?" Akari banged her head on the counter as Dale stroked his beard. "49,000 All together for the coop/house, if that's what you want. Hey, you want quality, it's gonna take a lot quantity." Akari groaned loudly, "Couldn't I pay like by giving you a bit by bit? That's gotta be easier, right?" Luke stood over Akari, which isn't hard, considering her height. "Cheer up! I can help you make the money! Watch by the end of this month you'll have a barn upgrade as well!" Akari looked up at him, "And how much will _that_ cost? Don't answer, Dale."

Dale chuckled at the girl, "Tell you what, if you can bring me half the price, I'll let you pay the other half off month by month. Deal?" Akari nodded, "It's a deal as soon as I get half. I'll see you guys later!" Akari headed for the door. "Bye, Ari!" Luke excitly said almost fall flat on his face trying to wave to her. "She's a sweet her, that Akari. It's a shame she has a dark past."

Luke gave his father a puzzled look, "And how would you know that? You use to know her or something?" Dale shook his head, "It's written all over her face." Luke looked at the door Akari just exited and thought about it. "I knew there was something bothering her…"

* * *

><p>Akari made it home around 8 from the Carpenter's. When she opened the door she nearly screamed. Kevin was sitting at the table, helping himself to her leftover food from the bar. "I was wondering when you were getting back. We have<em> lots<em> to talk about, sis."

Akari shook her head and sat down across from her brother. "What. Is. It? It's getting late and since you're eating my food, I'll have to go down to the bar and get something." That actually sounded like a pretty good idea to Akari, provided that Chase would be there. "Of course you want to go down there. Your boyfriend works there, right? What was his name again, Run?" Kevin laughed bitterly at the poor joke he made.

Akari stared blankly at him, "What do you want to talk about, Kevin?" She watched him smirk before he answered, "It seems like you're starting to fit into this little town. I'm here to make sure you don't forget why you're here. I'll be staying at the Inn from now on so I can _always_ keep tabs on you. I'll leave on Fridays to go to the city and get my other clients, but that's beside the point. I don't trust you, little sister. Nor do I trust your little boyfriend."

Anger flashed in Akari's eyes before you smiled calmly at him. This baffled Kevin, for he was expecting Akari to yell, cry, or throw stuff at him. (Or a combination of the 3.) "Fine, Kevin. But you will have to understand…if the whole town knows about my past, you too will be exposed. Not that it will bother you but I actually saw a couple of girls looking at you. Besides I'm pretty sure no one would give me business anyway if that's the whole reason I came to town. Now you are going to listen to what I have to say, or else."

"Or else what?" He tried her, he knew she was bluffing at whatever she was threatening him with. "I'll kill myself." At that moment, he let his 'cool guy' appearance fade, and 'big brother Kevin' in it's place. "Akari don't you dare! There are better ways to get about things in the world! Think about the people you'd leave behind! You would leave me alone in this world?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I never mattered to you. Kevin, I'm asking you to give up what we had to do in the city. Start over with me. We can have a better life, a better relationship as brother and sister. People here will understand you. Please, Kevin?" Akari looked into her big brother's eyes for the first time in years.

Kevin sat there thinking of what to do. It was like war inside of him. Give up the only life he ever had, or make a new one with his sister.

"I'll always be there for you, Kev. Trust me." She reached her hand out and looked at her brother.

He took her hand; his hands were shaking and cold to the bone.

"…I…can...try."

**Annnnd I'm starting to run out of ideas. D; Well my friends always told me I wasn't a very good writer but I always had this stories in my head. Meh, Maybe I'll end this story soon. Anywho read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

It's been a couple of months since the conversation with my brother. So far he hasn't caused any trouble for me, but Chase wasn't fully convinced. He paced infront of me "I don't care how much he has 'changed', Akari! I don't trust him and neither should you!"

I looked up at him from the animal book I was reading, I was considering raising animals on my farm soon and wanted to be prepared. "He's my brother, my only family left. I have to trust him. Besides he hasn't asked for any money from me and I'm enjoying finally being able to start over my life." I got up and hugged him to so he'd stop pacing. He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me. "I trust you to do just that, 'Kari. But he's hurt you...and even though you want to forget about it..." He trailed off and I dropped my arms from him. Chase opened his mouth to apologize but I was going to give him a piece of my mind first.

"I-I know that, Chase! I thought you of all people would understand that I'm trying forget and forgive! Why would you even say something like that to me?" I felt the tears start to fall, but made no move to wipe them away. I'm not sure if those were tears for Chase or my brother, but I do know I felt anger more than saddness. "Akari...I didn't mean it like that. I just...Damnit!" He'd hit the table now, anger clear as the tears on my face. "You know how much I care for you! I just don't want you to get hurt again! Don't you see what you do to me? A few months ago I barely spoke to anyone without being sarcastic, but when you came into my life everything changed! Everyone is happier when you're happy, so what do you think they will be like if you're suddenly sad?" He lowered his voice towards to end and took a step to me. I turned my head.

Chase reached out his hand, and I didn't take it. "I...think I'd better get back to work." I left. I didn't turn around to see his face but I could tell he was really hurting since he didn't go after me.

When I got home, I locked myself in my room and didn't come out until hunger forced me to. I looked at myself in the mirror briefly and hated the person that was staring back at me. She was tired, eyes puffy and red from crying, and above looked miserable without Chase. "I'm ridiculous." I moped my way over to the fridge only to find it empty. "Guess I'll have to eat out." I had the money, but not the courage to walk to the bar where Chase worked. I decided to call Kathy and ask her to bring me the food.

I dialed the number to the Bar, then waited for someone to pick up. "Thanks for calling the Brass Bar, Chase speaking, how may I take your _fabulous _order?" I swallowed before answering, "I want to speak with Kathy if that isn't a problem." "

"Akari? Oh my God are you Ok? Do you need something, maybe I could-"

"Please put Kathy on the phone. I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

"...Fine." I heard shuffling on the other end and a faint call for 'Kathy' before she actually picked up the phone.

"Hey girl! I don't know what kind of Hell you two are going through, but you're going to tell me as soon as I get there. Now what do you want to eat?"

I smiled stupidly, "Everything. I want to eat everything on the menu."

She laughed, "You and I both know you're broke to buy up everything...No Chase I'm pretty sure she won't eat it if she knows your paying for it."

"Just get your blond ass down here soon. I'm freaking starving over here."

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Kathy barged into my house with BAGS of food. Then followed Luna and Selena with the rest of the food. I hadn't bothered to locked the door becausehe I knew she would just bust through the door anyway. I grabbed the first bag I saw and ripped it open and started shoveling food into my mouth.<br>"'Oh Akari, you as so welcome! No I didn't have to drag a billon pounds of food from the town up a HILL to your house!"

"'And Luna and Selena didn't trip up the hill a BILLION times only to land on their faces trying to save your food!" I looked at all of them then said, "Good! I was afraid I was going to have to say 'thank you' if you had done that!"

The girls rolled their eyes and sat down next to me and began eating with me.

Even though I was pissed at Chase, I could never stay mad at him food. That boy's cooking is to _die_ for. I'll never be able to compete with someone like him in a cook-off. After the girls and I finished pigging out, then complaining about how much weight we'll gain, we got down to business. Selena was the first to speak after I told her about the arguement this morning.

"You both are stupid. He obviously loves you and wants to protect you, but you're too blind to see that. Why don't you just run down to the Bar and both of you apologize for being teenagers, and kiss and make up?" I made a face at Selena, "I highly doubt Chase really _loves_ me as you say. Besides we're not like you and Luke, we can't run into each other's arms everytime we fight."

Luna and Kathy snickered while Selena pouted and turned her head. Luna gently took my hand and said, "She's right, in a blunt sort of way. Chase loves you, Akari. And you've told everyone but him that you love him. No one has been able to get close to him like you did when you came a few months ago. You were the only the that challenged him, something no one thought of doing because of his attitude. You need to be honest with yourself and come clean."

I looked down at my ice cream that had started melting. The strawberry had started swirling into the orange, making a heart. It reminded me of the time Chase and I agrued about which fruit was better. Kathy put her arm around me, "We also love you too, Akari, and don't want to see you getting hurt. That's all Chase wants to do. Protect you. And even if you really don't need protecting...you should let him be there." I started to say something but she interrupted me, "Don't get me wrong, I don't trust your brother yet. But if you do, I can try and trust him for you. "

I smiled at all of them, "Thank you...for everything. You guys are the best." Selena and Luna let out an exaggerated laugh, "Oh we _know!_ Go on about it though! We want to hear how great we are to you, Akari!" I laughed as I threw chips at them.

I was going to talk to Chase later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Nothing was going to get in the way of me telling him that I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Bar<strong>

Chase looked at the door and clock for what seemed like the 30th time. '_She's taking too long delivering food. Maybe something happened to Akari that only she could fix. But why would she take Luna and Selena and not me?_' Chase stood there thinking about it and didn't notice Kevin walk into the bar.

Kevin didn't even look at the menu when he ordered, "Can I have curry with a beer?" Chase narrowed his eyes at him before turning his back to prepare the order. Kevin noticed this but ignored it, "Have you seen my sister? I need to talk to her about something and I can't find her anywhere." Chase stiffened, "I don't know where she is."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you her boyfriend or something? Shouldn't you have an idea or something?" Chase slamed the beer on the counter next to Kevin, making him jump a little in stool. "I. Do. Not. Know. Where. She. Is." Kevin looked from the beer to Chase then smiled, well it was more of an older brother looking at his younger brother after finding out he has a secret girlfriend or something. "Had an fight? I wouldn't worry about it much. She'll get over it in a few hours."

Without meaning to Chase said, "How would you know that? It's not like you know your sister better than I do!" Expecting him to get angry, Chase prepared for the old Kevin to kick in. Only to be surpised when he heard a faint chuckle out of the man. "I suppose that is true to an extent. But you forget that I spent every moment with him until we got into our teen years. Well until I got into my teen years. But I do know whenever Akari got mad, she's get a bunch of food and eat it with mom or close friends. Then eventually she'd come to me and tell me what she thought then apologize."

Chase looked at him. He'd never seen this side of Akari's brother before. It was like he really care about his sister as a person rather than an object that can be sold. Chase looked away as he set the curry in front of him, "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to say that." Kevin looked at him and started eating. "You know...She really cares about you. And I can tell you really care for her. Why don't you guys hurry up and get married?" Chase relaxed abit, "I'm planning to whenever this fued dies down. Aren't you suppose to be the 'overprotecting' brother or something? Why are you giving me permission to marry your only sister without a fuss or something. I expected you to say something like: 'You break her heart, and I'll break your face."

Kevin stood up and left the money on the counter, "There's enough time to do that on the wedding isn't there?" Then he left. Chase collected the money and almost dropped it. Kevin left the biggest tip Chase has ever seen in his life. "Son of a bitch." Chase chuckled and pocketed the leftover money.

* * *

><p>Once the girls left Akari's house, Akari called Chase's house. "Hello?" Chased answered. Sleep was appearant in his voice, since it was husky and a bit confused on who would call him this late.<p>

"It's me."

"..."

"Can I come over now? I need to talk to you..."

"Akari it's really late...I'll come over to your place."

"Ok."

"See you in 10."

True to his word Chase was there in 10 minutes. Akari let him into the house and lead him over to her couch.

"Chase, before you say anything I want to say this to you...I love you. A lot. And I'm so sorry for what I said this morning." Chase smiled softly and took Akari's hand.

"That's wonderful because I love you too. And actually wanted to apologize too. I was a total ass. Will you forgive an ass like me?" Akari kissed him softly on the lips, "Only to promise me you'll cook for me every day?" Chase laughed and pulled Akari closer, "I practially do that everyday, anyway. Hey I want to ask you something..."

Akari looked up at him, panic clear in her eyes. "No it's not bad. I just...I really love you Akari. And I want to be with you, always. So..." Chase got on one knee before her and brought out a blue feather. "I don't know if you know this but in this town people propose with blue feathers they get from a very high mountain, only at sunset. I got this last month but had trouble giving it to you. But...will you marry me?" Akari crashed into him, knocking him over, then kissing him all over his face.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I want to marry you, I love you Chase!" Akari let Chase get up from the ground and kiss her propertly.

This kiss was almost like their first kiss, only it had more passion into it. More love. It even had a bit more experiance into it. Chase deepened the kiss with his tongue and Akari open her mouth and let it in. His tongue and hers dancing together, neither breaking the dance until they needed to breathe, which wasn't for several minutes. Akari's face was flushed and was panting lightly. Chase took this moment and swept her to the bed.

He laid on top of her and kissed her again. His hands roaming her body freely. Even thought it was mid fall they were hotter than summer. Akari broke the kiss and looked at him, "I want you...now." Chase started with her shirt, un-bottoning the top. Once he got it off he admired her chest before taking off his own shirt. Skin on skin never felt as good as it did when someone you love was the one touching you. Chase tried to get her bra off but couldn't figure out how to take it off. He sighed in frustration everytime the thing did not come off.

Akari smiled and sat up and undid it herself, letting the bra uncover her 38B's. Chase sighed in pleasure as her gently rubbed his hands over the mounds. Akari let out a soft moan as he continued to stroke them. She put her head close to his and began sucking his neck, emitting a moan from him. Chase laid her down again and this time took one of the breats into his mouth. Sucking on them, he managed to make the nipple raise to his touch. Akari's breathe caught and she tried to stifle a moan, until he lighly bit the nipple causing her to cry out in pleasure. Chase decieded he like the sounds she made and continued to caress her breasts. Akari allowed her hands to move up and down his chest then she moved her hand over his bludge.

Getting the hint she was giving him, he removed his pants and boxers and allowed her to touch him as he did her. Akari took his cock into her small hands and started a pattern. Stroking, rubbing, licking, nipping; all of them together almost sent him over the edge. "Akari...Don't make me cum here...like this..." Akari laid back again and let Chase remove her pants and panties in one smooth motion. Chase looked at her now wet pussy and rubbed it to see how wet she had become. Akari moaned as he stroked a bit harder each time. "C-Chase don't tease me~"

Chase silenced her with a kiss and continued to finger her, pumping his fingers faster and faster into her. Chase positioned himself in front of her and then said, "Akari...I'm still a virgin." Blushing at his outburst Akari chuckled and stroked his face with his fingers, "Chase, I am too when it comes down to having sex with someone I wanted to. Chase I love you and only you." They kisses as Chase entered her smoothly.

Akari moaned into the kiss as Chase awkwardly tried to set a rhythm. "D-don't rush. Start off slow and then go faster." Akari gripped his shoulders, preparing herself. Obeying her intrustions Chase started over, but this time slower. Once he got the rhythm he started going faster. Akari hissed in pleasure and dug her fingernails into Chase. Chase placed his hands on her thighs then caputured her lips with his and his went deeper inside of her. With each thrust he put more force into it, causing Akari to scream.

"That's right, baby! Scream my name!" He said inbetween each thrust. "C-chase! P-please go harder! *Huff huff* Yes~" Akari somehow managed to say.

Chase's breathing was starting to get heavier and heavier, "Akari...I'm going to cum...! Should I pull ou-"

"Don't! I want you to cum inside of me, Chase!" Chase moaned when he heard her say that. Chase started to suck on her breast again, trying to speed up her climax so it'll be in time with his.

"A-Akari!" He yelled as he came into her in one thrust, following after him Akari also came with him. Breathing heavy Chase pulled out of her, imeditantly missing being connected to her. "No...Don't leave me!"

Chase gathered her into his arms and pulled her close to him, "I would never think of doing something like that to you. I love you, Akari."

"I love you too, Chase." Then the lovers fell asleep in eachother's arms.

The next morning Akari awoke to find that Chase wasn't in bed next to her. Then she smelled bacon and eggs cooking, and got up and followed the smell.

"Good morning, Love." Chase said coming over to her and kissing her, despite that fact she hasn't brush her teeth yet. "Sleep well?" Akari pouted and sat down at the table, "I would have it _someone_ was there to wake up to!" Chase smiled at her and placed her plate in front of her. "Would you rather me stay in bed with you until you wake up, or would you like to wake up to something yummy to eat?" Akari opened her mouth to speak the closed it. After thinking for a moment she said, "Both actually." Then started eating the food her fiance prepared for her.

"Thought you'd say that." Chase said chuckling, watching the woman he loves almost choke on some bacon.

**Whew! That was the longest thing I've written in my life...Ok well not in my life. Anyways I wanted to give you guys some lemony goodness since you've been nice enough to review and watch me! School's been crazy and I've been coming home extra tired lately. Anyway review and enjoy! :) **


	7. Chapter 6

Kevin looked calmly from Akari to Chase. Hands interwined, they looked everywhere but at each other; almost as if they got caught doing something they weren't suppose to.

"So...let me get this straight...You proposed to my sister..._10 minutes_ after I left?" A hint of annoyance was plain. Chase nodded his head in confirmation. "And _you_," adressing Akari, "Said 'yes'. Well congratuations." Akari stuck her tounge out at him, "Why don't you hurry up and get with Maya. I hear she's _dying_ for some action now that Chase is off the market." Colleen then walked out from behind the counter, "Don't mind me! I'm just looking for this darn recipe!"

Chase squeezed her hand gently, "Don't start. You know how I feel about her and you." Then turning to Kevin, "Um ew dude. She looks like she's like 15."

Kevin snorted, "My sister's 18 and you're like what 21? You have no room to talk." Akari piped in,"I'll be 19 soon!" Then Chase, "And I'm 20..."

Luna and Kathy came busting through the Inn doors, "Any when we're you going to tell me about this?" They said simutamously, then grabbing Akari's arms and dragging her away from her fiance. "No give her back to...me." Chase was alone with Kevin for the 2nd time in less than 24 hours. "She...got away from me."

"Nah don't worry about it. I'm sure you can have her all to yourself on you're wedding day. If you know what I mean..." Chase blushed and muttered something soundinh like an "yeah sure..."

Kevin sat up, "You guys...didn't...yet...did you?" Chase's blush deepened to a crimson. He began to shift from foot to foot from embarassment.

Kevin studied him for a moment before saying, "You did. You were a virgin and it's written all over you're face." It wasn't a question the way he said, it was more like a fact. Like something Kevin is use to seeing.

"Shut up. I'm not looking for your approval of me banging your sister." Chase turned his body so he wasn't facing Kevin, but still stayed where he was. "I can't believe I told you that, and I can't _believe_ I said 'banging your sister'."

"So...how was it?" Kevin asked.

"W-what? Ew man that's sick. Did you just ask me how much I enjoyed it?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "Hey might as well know how much I'm going to charge you for."

"Well I'm not going to tel-Wait what? You're going to _charge_ me? For what?" The memory of Kevin's past wasn't clear to Chase yet.

"For my sister of course. I'm running low on money and I've actually been waiting for some poor bastard to screw her. Thank Goddess it was you and not someone like Owen or Jin. They're pretty picky when it comes to that kind of stuff. And they're not very good at cleaning up their messes. You should've seen Jin's face after I set him up with Anissa. Who'd a guessed a doctor or a blacksmith's assisant like ass so-" Chase punched him square in the face.

"SHIT! What the hell is _wrong _with you? *groans* I think you broke my nose!" Kevin touched his nose and saw that blood was gushing from it.

"Shut the hell up! I knew I couldn't trust you, that you hadn't really changed! I should've have let Akari talk me into believing your sorry ass! You're just a sick sick person who has no respect for his sister or women. Men like you on this planet have no reason to be here!"

Chase then slammed his foot into the side of Kevin's abdoman. Neither man rememebered Colleen who was behind the counter. She crept quietly to the back room where her husband slept. Kevin made no move to stop Chase from hurting him, only let faith take his course. "Chase? What the hell are you doing?" Chase whirled around to see Akari standing at the door, with Luna and Kathy looking scared behind her.

Akari rushed over to where they stood. "Stop Chase, STOP! You could kill him! Kevin are you ok?" Akari bent down to assess the damage. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know what happened...First I was having a nice conversation with Chase...th-then he punched me. Screaming that he was going to kill me for what I did to you. But I've changed! Honest!" Kevin started crying, and not in the way any man should cry after getting beat up.

Akari stood up and walked over to Chase, "Akair listen to me! He hasn't changed, he told me he was going to charge me for-" Akari slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. Chase put a hand up to his face, which was now starting to swell. "Y-you don't believe me? You believe the _bastard_ that has made your life a living Hell, over me? Someone who loves you for you, not as some product? God damnit he _deserves_ to die, but you're still stuck on the fact that 'he'll change! Akari, not everyone in the world is trying to change for the better!"

Akari clenched her fists making her knuckles go white. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Why can't you accept the fact that he has changed? Why can't he move on like I'm trying to? Honestly Chase, I thought you were trying to help me. But my mistake, you just want me to live in the past." She silently picked up her brother and helped him to the door. She didn't look back once until she was almost out the door. She also didn't see the look Kevin gave Chase, the 'I-won' Look. But Luna and Kathy saw, but said nothing. She turned around finally and looked Chase in the eyes, her own eye's filled with tears.

"The wedding's off."


	8. Chapter 7

Chase has never felt so empty than now; She called off the wedding less than 24 hours after he proposed. Worse she didn't believe him when he tried to tell her that her brother was still a heartless douche bag. He was rubbing his temples in consintraction when someone knocked on the door. He almost ran over to the door thinking it was Akari, only to find Colleen, Luna, and Kathy at the door.

"Yikes, you look like crap!" Kathy said walking past him, letting herself in. Luna toss her hair behind her shoulder, "I've seen worse. I mean atleast he hasn't started pulling out his hair yet."

Only Colleen stayed outside, giving Chase an apologetic look, "I'm sorry to barge in like this but I wanted to talk to you about Akari. Those two saw me walking towards your house and decided to tag along." Chase sighed and stepped back to let the older woman inside. He shut the door then faced the audience of women.

"So tell us what _really_ happened before we walked in there. And don't skip out on the details we need to know everything if we're going to help you get your girl back." Luna said flicking invisible lint off her dress. Chase'd face lit up, "You believe me?"

Kathy held up a hand, "Only if your story matches up with Colleen's. She said she was behind the counter the whole time and pretty much heard everything."

Chase said down on the couch and let out an audible sigh. "Well it started when we went to Kevin to tell him about our engagment..."

* * *

><p>Akari had been crying her eyes out ever since she broke off the engagement with Chase. Her brother had been with her the whole time, and more or less has been a burden then pleasure company.<p>

"Just forget him sis. It's not like he was that good of a guy in the first place." He was looking through her refrigerator now.

Akari sniffed and faced her brother, "Don't say that. He was good to everyone, he just had a funny way of showing it. Besides I still love him, I'm just going to wait for him to apologize for beating you up." Kevin cringed when she said he 'beat him up'.

"I doubt he's going to do that ,Kari..."

"Why do you say that..." She trailed off, someone was knocking on the door. Before she could answer Kevin flew past her and opened it himself.

"Akari, can you go wait in your bed room for a sec? I need to talk to Owen in private..."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Wait so you're telling me that bastard is still up to his old tricks?" Kathy got up and started pacing. Colleen reached up a motherly hand to calm her.<p>

"Does anyone know where she is now? He could be setting up her for another...deal." Luna and Kathy exchanged scared looks with eachother.

"When we left the Inn, we went to the Clinic, Kevin said he wanted to stay with Akari so 'she'd have someone to talk to.'" Chase shot up.

"God damnit! Why did you leave her with him?" He was running out the door before anyone could answer his question.

"Chase wait for us!"

* * *

><p>Akari was sitting on the bed when Owen walked into her room. She smiled innocently but obviously confused of why this man was in her home.<p>

"Did you finish talking with my brother?"

"Yeah. We had a nice talk." He smiled evily as closed the door then locked it.

Akari froze up, "H-he...didn't make a deal with you did he?" Owen grabbed Akari by the arm and threw her against the wall.

"Best deal of the year. Cost me a fortune for you."

Akari looked up with him with pleading eyes, "P-please Owen! Don't do this!"

He slapped her so hard she could taste blood in her mouth, "Shut Bitch. I paid and damn it I'm getting that cunt of yours."

Akari tried to get up and run for the door. Once again Owen grabbed her, but this time he threw her on the floor and got ontop of her. He started to pull down her pants.

"STOP! CHASE! KATHY, LUNA CHAAAASE! ANYONE SAVE ME!" He slapped her again, "I told you to shut up." She watched him come down on her and with her last words before she lost consiouisness, "Chase...you were...right..." Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Chase heard her before he saw her. "AKARI! I'm coming!" He ran up to her bed room door before he was stopped by Kevin.<p>

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm getting my fiance you asshole." Chase punched him in the face again. But this time Kevin was ready for him and punched him in the stomach. That's when Luna and Kathy ran in. They jumped on him like ninjas would an assissan. "Chase! If you value your life and Akari's go get her!" Chase understood and ran for the bed room again.

**Sooo I'm terrible at cliff hangers and fight scenes x3**


	9. Sorry

I am so sorry guys, but I don't think I can finish this story. The main reason I wanted to write this fan fiction is because I wanted to try my hand at writing. It was really fun at first, but then school kind of messed it up. To cut things short, I'm discontinuing this story. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I don't even know where any of these stories are going anymore. If anyone would like to pick off where I left off or even change the plot all together send me an email at niceamy32 and I'll change the account to your email and stuff. Thank you for all the lovely comments and favorites, and I'm sorry for those of you waiting for an update that will never come.


End file.
